


Tulips

by Winxhelina



Series: Fandot creativity night [7]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 15:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10441092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winxhelina/pseuds/Winxhelina





	

Flying with Douglas Richardson as your co-pilot was - if not anything else, at least always interesting. Sometimes you went to work in the morning and the whole flight deck and the plane was decorated with orchids, sometimes - it was tulips. Today, it was tulips.

"Really, Douglas? Tulips? How much  _flower-smuggiling_ can one guy do?" Martin asked drily, looking around for him, but he was nowhere to be found.  Come to think of it - they were flying to Amsterdam. Why take Tulips there when that was the place you usually took tulips  _from?_

 _"_ Douglas?!"  Martin called, but there was of course no answer, as Martin seemed to be all by himself. He sat down at his seat, a little creeped out by all the flowers now. 

Douglas joined him a moment later:"What's this? Are you about to propose to me?" he asked, a clever callback from their trip to Helsinki. 

"You mean the flowers aren't yours then? Who's are they?" 

Douglas shrugged:"I don't know. Seems to me only an idiot would fly tulips to Amsterdam." 

"Who booked the flight?" 

Douglas looked it up from the papers:"Someone by the name Laura Milliner."

 **"Milliner?"** Martin sounded horrified. 

Douglas, rare as it was, seemed confused for a moment: "Yes, wha…. _Oh._ But why would Arthur fly tulips to Amsterdam?"

 

Martin really didn't have the faintest of ideas. Arthur had been sick all week and hadn't been better to join them for this flight:"Should we - maybe alert Carolyn?" Martin wondered, already imagining what her reaction would be to finding out that her son was flying 1000 tulips to Amsterdam. However after a short phone call it was cleared up that Laura Milliner, whoever she was, was certainly not Arthur. So therefore Martin and Douglas took off, with flowers all over the flight deck. 

In the airport, a princess of Liechtenstein waited for Martin with the rest of the crew and another small bouquet of flowers. 

"Honestly, Martin, arranging you a surprise for your birthday really is very easy seeing as you seem to forget it most years yourself."  
  


"So… it was you? You decorated the flight deck with tulips _for me?!_ " Martin asked, barely able to speak and still trying to take everything in. 

"Of course. Theresa helped with the idea and planning of it all."

"And I helped her alias!" Arthur beamed brightly.

"Yes. That helped loads. I've never seem Martin more confused in his life,"  Douglas smirked


End file.
